


Jedi Fallen Order: Forbidden Pleasure

by SabineWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Love, Magic, Passion, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineWren/pseuds/SabineWren
Summary: When Merrin joins the crew. Cal starts to feel something for her and things start to get interesting when get captured by the Second Sister. Trilla.Cal/Merrin Trilla/Cal Trilla/Merrin Future Trilla/OCVery Smutty past Chap 3. Chap 3 has been Rewritten
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Merrin/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, OC/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1 - Bonds (building relationship)

Cal is laid in his bed relaxing. A huge smile on his face. His head slightly knocks his head back and forth while listening to his music. He can't help but think about Merrin. The Nightsister who just joined his crew. She was beautiful. Cal thought about her a lot. Something inside him enjoyed being around her. This feeling was different than how he enjoyed being around Greeze or Cere. He loved to make Merrin smile or laugh even though it was a rare sight.

Cal feels something tap his shoulder and he looks to the side to see her. His smile grew. “Hey” Cal leans up from his bed and turns his body to her.

Merrin smiles back “Cal Kestis” she sat on his lap. Her arms wrapping around him.  
Cal looks confused and is taken aback by her intimacy “Um… Merrin?”  
Merrin leans in closer. Her clothed breasts pressing against his chest. “Cal… You see… its my Age Day. When Nightsisters reach a certain age. We find a mate and we spend our lives with them” she breathes those words into his ear and cal can feel his cock hardening. He hopes Merrin can't feel it. “... ‘Mate’...” unsure of what he’s hearing or whats going on. Cal is conflicted. He’s never done anything with a woman. He has lived his life by the Jedi code. But he wants Merrin. The night sister Grins as she feels his cock press up against her and she starts to grind. Her clothes slowly peeling off being replaced by the green mist which vanishes into the air. She leans into him about to kiss him “I Want You Ca….”

Cal suddenly leaps up and looks around him. He's alone. No Merrin. Still in his bed. He sighs with disappointment and picks himself up. Cal walks through the kitchen. Greeze is there cooking up food. “Ah, the kids finally awake and just in time. We are about to reach Bogano. Can you watch my food? I need to get back at the helm before we drop out of hyperspace”  
“Sure” Cal agrees and stands over the pans as Greeze walks over to the front. Cal sees Merrin sitting in the lounge. He can't help but stare as he remembers his dream. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and he can’t help but wonder what’s under those robes.

“Something wrong Cal Kestis?” Merrin is confused why he is staring at her  
“Oh! Nothing” Cal blushes forgetting what he was supposed to be doing “You know… Merrin… Maybe you would like to come with me to claim the holocron. Visit your first planet outside Dathomir” he hides his embarrassment with a charismatic smile.  
“That sounds… nice” she smiles and nods “I am excited to see other worlds.”  
Cal doesn't notice the food burning until he looks down. His eyes widen and he quickly takes it off the heat “that's not good… Merrin… I don't suppose your magic can unburn this?...”  
She doesn't look impressed. She gets up and walks over to Cal. she looks at the pan with a raised eyebrow, then looks back at Cal “I’ll try to fix this” She saves her hand about chanting something quietly and her hand glows green fire. She shoots some kind of energy into the pan and when they look at it. As the fiery mist disappear the meat is raw and uncooked. “Guess I did it a little too far”  
“I guess you did” Cal smiles finds it kind of funny and chuckles.

“Hey Grab Some Seat, we are coming out of hyperspace” Greeze shouts from the cockpit.

Merrin and Cal sit down as the mantis comes out of hyperspace.  
“Nothing on scopes as per usual, bringing us into Bogano” Greeze announces. The mantis lands on the surface. Not too far from the temple. “Good Luck Kid!” Greeze walks out of the cockpit and over to the kitchen.

Cal and Merrin both look at each other. They both stand up and quickly walk towards the ramp of the ship.

“Hey! What happened to my food!” Greeze stares at the pan in shock looking at the slab of raw meat lying in the pan.“You know how long it takes to cook Bantha Steak??” he sighs and puts it back on the heat. Merrin and Cal have already vanished. “you kids with your magics and your force...” Greeze mumbles.

“This planet… is beautiful… there is something different about it” Merrin looks around admiring the new planet.  
“Yeah.. it's pretty different to Dathomir” cal admires the view with her.  
“It’s not just the look... I mean… The feeling of this place is different… in the force…” Merrin looks around taking in everything.

“How about a race?” Cal challenges  
“A race? …” Merrin looks confused  
“We both try to get to the other side of the valley as fast as we can. Whoever gets there first wins.”  
“What do I win?” Merrin asks  
“It’s not about that… it’s…” Cal thinks about it “okay how about whoever Wins gets to ask the loser to do whatever they want”  
“Deal” Merrin disappears into green mist

Cal looks around “Hey!...” he shrugs and starts running to the end of the valley. He runs jumps, spins, wall climbs and slides across the valley working his way towards the end near the temple. Cal lands triumphantly “Yes!” he laughs. He looks up and his smile starts to disappear  
“Nice try… ” Merrin Laughs with a huge smile. Cal admits as much as he doesn't like losing. Seeing Merrin Smile makes him happy.  
Cal catches his breath “so… what do I have to do for you?”  
“Nothing… Yet” Merrin smiles “I will think of something” she starts walking off

They walk towards the temple “So… you Nightsisters are all women… how do you make more? Do you cast a spell on yourselves?”  
“Why do you want to know?” Merrin looks confused why he would ask  
“Just out of curiosity” ‘which is partly true’ he thinks to himself  
“When we choose to have children or just wish to have sex we venture to the Nightbrother clan. They fight each other and the strongest become our mate. we take them back to our clan and there us a ceremony and the mother would enchant the night brother to make him more fertile. Then we may do with them as we please. Some sisters get rid of them once they have no use for them… Others choose to keep them as personal slaves. When the children are born, boys are sent to the night brothers, girls are trained as night sisters.

Cal has no idea how to respond to that and a long awkward silence hangs “....Have you done this?”  
“No…” Merrin Responds completely truthfully  
“Right… that was interesting” Cal awkwardly expresses as they walk towards the temple.Cal walking slightly ahead  
“what does the rest of the galaxy do them the want to... Agh!” Merrin Groans and Cal hears a lightsaber activate  
Cal turns around to see the Second Sister holding her lightsaber to Merrins Throat. He instantly activates his own and holds his stance “Let Her Go!”

“Cal! Just Run!” Merrin struggles  
The Second Sister laughs “if you don’t put your lightsaber down. Mine will slice her head off.  
Merrin continues to struggle “No! The Holocron is more important!”  
Cal deactivates his blade and throws his saber on the ground.  
“Cal!” Merrin shouts as he surrenders.  
“I’m sorry” he can’t look Merrin in the eye. He’s too ashamed  
“Good” The second sister laughs. “Move-in” she speaks into the com on her wrist and two troop transports fly down and storm troopers disembark. Two walk straight to Cal and put cuffs on him. “Get Off Me!” Merrin continues to struggle. The second sister then puts cuffs on Merrin and lets her go.

Merrin drops to the floor. She starts chanting to spin her magic. Her hands are covered with green fire behind her back when suddenly she feels her body on fire and she screams as she’s hit with a strong shock from the cuffs.

“Merrin!” He struggles to try to get to her as he sees her collapse from the shock “AGHH!!!” He screams in pain as he receives a similar voltage. He would have fallen to the ground if the stormtroopers weren’t holding onto him. He has just enough energy to look up and see that Merrin is still breathing. Two stormtroopers pick her up and carry her to the gunship.

“Merrin… I’m … sorry…” he manages to say before everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2 - Interrogation Part 1

Cal and Merrin wake up in an interrogation chamber. Both of them restrained to interrogation beds facing each other.

“Merrin” Cal manages to spurt out

Merrin's face quickly changes from hazed confusion to annoyance “You should have ran when you had the chance!” She struggles

“... She would have killed you…”

“The Holocron is what's important” she looks down and a deafening silence looms over them.

“I am sorry I got you into this mess” cal can't bring himself to look up at Merrin. He took her from Dathomire. Promised a path forward and now they were both heading to some imperial prison

“I decided to come with you... It's not entirely your fault” she looks up at him

The door to the cell opened and a shadowy figure reveals herself “I expected more of a fight from you… Cal Kestis… I have to say I am really disappointed… you must really like this girl to sacrifice the lives of so many children for her”

Merrin glares at the Second Sister. She can’t help but grin back at her. She has filthy things on her mind and she can't wait to unleash her plan. It's been far too long since she's been able to have fun, but she turns her attention to the Astrium she holds in her black leather glove.

“The Astrium… how does it work?” she examines it in her hand. Genuinely perplexed on how it unlocks the Holocron.

“That means you haven't got the Holocron...” Cal grins thankful that she hasn't won yet

“Oh… we will get it in time... and the children will be ours. An army of inquisitors spanning the galaxy enforcing the emperor's will. The only thing you can change is how fast we open it… and I can reward you for such actions” she takes off her helmet and drops it on the ground slowly walking towards cal. She shakes her dark hair letting it free after being trapped in the confines of the helmet she wore everywhere. She sways her hips deliberately trying to have an effect on the young Jedi. She leans against him.

“You know… when I stopped being a Jedi...” she started to press her body to his. Cal can feel her breasts press against him through their clothes “I found that there are so many pleasures the Jedi deny themselves...” she starts to whisper in his ear “I can show you” she kisses his neck

Cal tries to turn his head away from her, keeping his mind off of the Second Sisters body. He can't help but feel ashamed as the Seventh Sister starts to turn him on

“I bet you've never even been pleasured by a woman” The second sister grins rubbing her hand against his crotch feeling his erection through his pants “have you ever touched yourself...“ she pauses kisses his neck again getting closer to his jaw and she grinds her body against Cal ”...to one of those hot naked women on the Holonet?”

Merrin can't help but feel her stomach turn feeling an uncontrollable feeling swell in her threatening to explode as she watches the Sister rub herself against Cal “Leave him alone!” Merrin lashes out. Both the Sister and Cal turn to face her.

The Sister looks confused until she comes to a sudden realisation that explains everything. She looks at them both with a huge grin realising the opportunity she has. She quickly walked out leaving her helmet.

Cal relaxes. His whole body had been tense trying to resist the Sisters Seduction “Guess she listened?” he manages a smile but Merrin doesn't share it.

“Why did she leave?” Merrin looked perplexed at the Sisters reaction, worried she knew something they didn’t.

Cal doesn't know how much time passed. It felt like a long silence that hovered over them. Awaiting to see what would happen when the sister returned. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come Merrin… it was selfish”

Merrin looks up “Cal, you were trying to save the lives of children”

“That wasn't the reason I asked you to join me on this mission”

“... I suppose saving children wasn't my reason for joining your crew either... I know Jedi and Nightsisters are enemies… but… if we get out of this… ” Merrin blushes “I want to be more than just friends”

Cal's face can’t help but light up “I would like that” He smiles at Merrin

The sweet moment is cut short by the Sister storming in again. This time wearing nothing. Her full body exposed and she did nothing to hide it. She confidently rested her hand on her hip and cocked to one side

Cal and Merrin can’t help but stare at the gorgeous naked woman standing in front of them. Her body was muscular but it didn't sacrifice her curves like some other women. Her breasts were almost perfect. Big, but not huge, more than a handful and they were very firm and stood proudly. Merrin could feel the heat starting to build within herself.

“Well, well, well... what do we have here?” she grins, knowing her prediction was right. Now she was going to use it to her advantage


	3. Chapter 3 - Interrogation Part 2 *SKIP THIS CHAPTER* [SEX] (no POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The Sister laughs as she walks towards Cal. This time they would both be more pliable to her prefered method of … 'relieving someone of information’

Cal can’t take his eyes off her body and neither can Merrin.

The Sister starts unbuttoning Cal's belt. Unbuttoning and pulling off his clothes. Cal tried to struggle but it was pointless. His wrists were restrained tightly beside him. 

As Cal's muscular chest is revealed Merrin finds herself staring removing her stare from Trilla to his body.

Trilla yanks down his trousers leaving him naked. His cock flops out. Standing large and tall. Merrin and Trilla both look at it with surprise “Wow… Did I do that?” she teases with a grin “It is bigger than I expected” she taunts “the other Jedi, weren't as…gifted” she put a lot of sex in her voice. Trying to be seductive towards the young Jedi. She sees his cock twitch under her words.

“It's not yours” Cal tries to resist. Knowing there isn't anything he can do now his throbbing erection is hanging out in front of him.

The Second sister spits in her hand “It is now” grins wide and her fingers slowly closing around Cal’s cock. Her fingers lubricated by her spit. 

Cal manages to hold back his groans. He looks over to Merrin. She’s been very quiet. Watching them. Merrin feels her wetness slither down her slender thighs. Both Cal and Merrin are enjoying this a lot more than they’d like to.

“You should give in” Trilla rubs harder twisting her wrist for extra friction “stop pretending you don’t like this. You’re not the first Jedi I’ve done this to. They all give in… and I reward them by allowing them to Cum in my tight little pussy”

A groan escapes Cal's mouth but he still manages to hold back the waves. “This won’t make me do what you want, you’ll never get those kids”

“all the Jedi denied me at first. You won’t be any different” Trilla slowly slides down his body, resting on her knees. Cal's cock being rubbed in front of her face. Her free hand rubs her breast. She releases a breathily moan as she feels the want to relieve herself. Her hand slithers down her body, finally reaching her crotch. She roughly pulls her fingers over her sex, collecting her juices in her hand. She quickly brings them to her mouth not wanting any of it to escape her grasp and she sucks her own sweet Sith juices off her fingers looking into Cal's eyes the whole time. “Mmmmmmm” she can’t help but grin. Enjoying the taste, knowing this is turning Cal on more.

“I wonder how you taste” she starts licking Cals cock head. Circling it with her tongue. Teasing him before enclosing her lips around the head. Carefully sucking on it.

The tides get stronger and Cal struggles to keep his self-control as the magical mouth of one of the evilest women in the galaxy starts to suck his cock.

Trilla's hand slips down her body again. The other still jerking Cal while she goes deeper and deeper down on his cock. This time she slides two fingers inside herself. She moans into his cock and sucks harder

“Agh!” Cal fails to hold his grunts and groans and soon Trilla and Merrin can both hear them escape into the room. Cal fights himself as his body is filled with the pleasure caused by Trillas skilful manipulation. He knows this is wrong, he knows she’s using him, but he wants to cum so badly and he can feel the climax building, threatening to explode all over Trilla.

Suddenly it starts to fade. Cal feels a sudden urge to regain what he was losing. He wanted to cum. He realises Trilla had stopped sucking and she had a huge grin on her face. She knew she was winning. She had seen so many Jedi fall the same way.

Their ignorance to what they denied themselves only worked against them in the end. Trilla laughs and straightened up. “Beg, and maybe I’ll let you cum, you’d like that. Wouldn’t you Cal?” She laughed rubbing her own breasts. Moaning not out of displays of her own pleasure, but to further tease cal “Mmmmmmmm” she couldn’t help but flash her sinister grin. Which was strangely sexy.

Cal manages to pull himself together. He knows he can’t fail those children. Their lives would be on him. “I’ll never tell you how to use the Astrium Trilla. You’re wasting your time”

Trilla laughed and turns around, bending over showing off her ass to Cal. She looks over her shoulder, that stupid grin still on her face. “Are you sure about that?” She laughs and shakes her ass watching Cal.

Cal can’t help but stare at her ass. He sees her glistening pussy leaking down her leg, and he has a strong urge to shove his cock in it.

“You have no power here” Trilla spanks herself making her ass jiggle “No matter what you do, I will get the Holocron” she sighs “shame we can’t have some fun tho?” Cal doesn’t respond he just keeps staring and breathing heavy 

“if you tell me, then I’ll remove the restraints and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, you can pound my tight wet pussy all you want” Trilla starts to turn her beautiful face towards Merrin “or maybe your girlfriend could…” suddenly Trillas eyes widen “UHHhhh!!” A large powerful moan suddenly escapes her lips and she nearly falls over “OHHhhh Fuck!” She moans again feeling another uncontrollable burst of pleasure. She looked behind her again. This time her grin has vanished. 

Cal was using the force to pleasure Trilla. Trilla knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to regain control by doing exactly what she was doing. Teasing her, trying to make her desperate she knew she had to act fast to retain the control. “Oh no you don’t!” She storms over, jumping up into the air, her leg raises up. Cal thinks she’s going to smash it down into his skull and is surprised when it lands next to his face. 

Suddenly both Cal and Trilla scream a burst of moans harmonious with their sudden burst pleasure. As Trilla landed she impaled herself on Cal's cock, practically doing the splits as her leg stretched over his body and her breasts pressed into him

She realises that she may have underestimated his cock when she made this move but she’d be damned if she was going to let it stop her “That's better” she regains her grin. She slides herself up and down Cal's length accidentally moaning out loud“Fuck you’re big!” It had been a while since she had a good cock.

Cal can’t restrain any of his moans and groans as Trillas tight wet pussy squeezes around his cock. He can’t compare this experience to anything. He can’t help but look into her eyes and they both express their pleasure.

Trilla moans louder and she starts thrusting herself onto his length harder. She looks at Cal and can’t help but laugh as she destroys his self-restraint.

“What’s so funny?” Cal groans getting closer to his first orgasm

“You, once a proud Jedi being reduced to this” she feels Cal is starting to get closer and she pulls herself off” 

Cal growls loudly gritting his teeth, gripping his fists tightly and struggling at the orgasm denial. His climax was begging to be released.

Trilla felt the same. She groaned a little. She wanted to cum too, but lucky for her. There were other options if Cal wouldn’t cooperate.”Ready to submit to me Jedi?” 

Cal breathes heavy and deeply. He manages to pull one last defiant act. He doesn’t know if he can reject her next time. But he’s not going to make it easy. He can already see that she wants to cum herself.

Trilla grins “well… if you don’t want to have fun… maybe your girlfriend will be more cooperative”

Cal suddenly pulls on his restraints again “No! Leave her alone!”

Merrin gasps as she realises she’s now the centre of attention.

Trilla undoes her restraints. Merrin falls to the ground. “Stand up” Trilla orders

Merrin stands up and instantly tries to punch Trilla. It’s quickly caught, and Merrin revives a hard slap across the face making her fall down the ground again “Ugh!” She moans. Even naked the Second Sister is not defenceless. Merrin would need to be smart about her attacks.

“Stand up” Trilla orders again. Merrin straightens her hair and stands up. Doing what she is told.

“Strip” Trilla orders. Merrin obeys again. She runs her hands over her robes and they disappear in green mist and dissipate into the air. Merrin doesn’t do anything to cover herself. Why should she? has no reason to be embarrassed with her body. Her pail body is the desire of every Nightbrother and any man. Not that she met many.

Trilla grabs a handful of her breast and Merrin looks directly into her eyes. Showing no emotion. Trilla isn’t happy with this reaction. She wanted some action to make Cal jealous. To turn him on and make him so desperate that he’d do anything to cum, even giving up the Holocron.

Trilla tries a different approach. She runs her hand down to Merrin's cunt and grins ar what she finds. A river, flowing down her pale legs. “Excited already?”Merrin doesn’t respond. Trilla gets excited herself. It has been a long time since she’d fucked a woman, never mind a hot girl like Merrin. The last she’d got was when she interrogated the ex Jedi Barriss Offee. Barris was nowhere near Merrin's level of attractiveness.

Trilla slides her fingers inside Merrin and she flinches, and bucks still managing to keep a calm emotionless reaction. She had received worse pleasure than two fingers up her cunt.

“You know. I heard you Nightsisters were kinky. You fuck big muscular Zabrak men...must be pretty hot… bet they aren’t as big as Cal, but maybe they pound harder” Trilla forces a kiss on Merrin's lips.

Merrin restrains a growl “you know nothing about me”

“I also heard night sisters like to sleep with each other… and I did see you staring at my tits. I know a lot of people find them hard to resist” she withdraws her fingers from Merrin's cunt. They are dripping with her wetness. She slowly licks them tasting her prey. “You taste good witch”

“You’re such a slut” Merrin scowled her

“Come now. One girl to another I saw you looking at me… you have a great body too. we are both just as wet as each other…. now lick my pussy”

Merrin growls but stays silent after that and chooses to look away. Not doing what she’s told.

Trilla sighs and reaches out her arm behind her and starts choking Cal.

Merrin's eyes shoot open “Stop! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!”

Trilla stops and she presses her breasts against Merrins. Kissing her deeply. Merrin has no choice but to return it. “Now… lick my cunt!” Trilla demands. Merrin slowly knees down in front of Trilla. She laps her wet lips but this doesn’t satisfy Trilla. She sinks her hands behind Merrin's head. Locking with her hair and forced Merrin into her crotch. Merrin forces her tongue between the Sisters pussy lips and starts eating her out. Trilla moans “UHHhhh! Fuck!” She grins grinding against Merrin's face leaking juices all over her.

Merrin hides her hands behind her back and starts muffling something into Trillas pussy which seems to amplify the pleasure for Trilla. 

“Mmmmmmm!” She rests her head back, biting her lip. Rubbing her breast with the freehand. Trilla has no idea what is happening.

Merrin's hands glow green and the chanting stops.

Before Trilla can question it she suddenly feels a spike in pleasure. Taking over her body threatening to destroy her “UHHHHHHhhh!” She almost screams. In reflex her hips buck, she forces Merrin into her pussys harder and the hand on her breast rubs roughly. Trilla has never felt this intense before.

Merrin grins and aggressively eats Trilla

“Fuck!” Trilla moans, her breaths become heavy. She loses all composure, losing control of everything. She knew something was wrong but she was so desperate to cum. Moaning loudly into the air. She wanted to be satisfied and she couldn’t stop herself. “What did you do to me!” 

Merrin moves her head away from Trillas cunt. “Revenge” she shoves in her fingers hard into Trilla and roughly thrusts them in and out. Licking her clit trying to make her cum.

Trilla screams as the orgasm washed over her. She squirts all over Merrin. Desperately holding into her for support as she’s overwhelmed by this new intense pleasure. “Witch!!” 

Merrin takes advantage as she pushes Trilla over.

Trilla falls hitting the ground hard. “Ugh!” But she's still moaning and twitching. Juices still squirting from her pussy joining the puddle on the floor.

Merrin laughs. Her face is covered with Trillas fluids and she admits they aren’t bad. “Foolish bitch” she looks towards Cal and he’s shocked by what he saw. His cock is insanely hard twitching desperately for release after everything. Merrin walks up to him and kisses him deeply. Pressing their bodies together for a loving embrace. Merrin breaks the kiss and smiles. Merrin wants Cal, badly she’s absolutely soaked but she knows what has to be done first “when we get back to the ship… we are going to have the hottest sex in the galaxy… but for now… we need to get the Holocron”

Cal nods and Merrin undoes his restraints letting him free.

Merrin runs her hands over her body and a green mist appears again. This time covering her with her clothes.

Cal starts to get dressed and looks at Trilla laying on the ground. She is fingering herself, moaning on the floor desperately trying to reach another release. “What did you do to her?” Cal asks. Unable to take his eyes off the hot mess plunging her fingers into herself. Moaning like a common twi'lek whore.

“A simple spell” she wipes Trillas juices off her face.

“How long is she going to be like that?” He still watches her almost entranced by the contrast between the Trilla now and the woman who almost killed him several times. He still manages to get dressed, though his cock still stands tall in his pants.

“I don’t know. Maybe a few hours… maybe the whole day” Merrin chuckles enjoying her own handiwork 

Trilla screams as she reaches her second orgasm. She cums hard squirting all over herself.

“Imagine when her troops find her like this” he chuckles

Merrin laughs “that will be interesting” she cocks her hips

Cal walks up to Trilla and spanks her causing her to moan and squirt again. “Where are our weapons?”

“AHHHhh! Out… outside…” she moans. 

As Cal and Merrin quickly leave. Trilla is left all on her own. A hot moaning slutty mess. Unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure flooding her mind.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrogation Part 2 *REWRITTEN* [SEX] (Trilla POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's true that an artist's worst critic is themselves and I am an artist of many forms. I am happy with the events but the way they are described isn't sexy at all. This shall be an effort to fix my mistake. So here is the remake of the same chapter and I already have future chapters blocked out. (hopefully, none of them will need remaking)

Trilla strips down outside of the interrogation room. She places the Austrium with the rest of the belongings of the Nightsister and the Jedi. She peels away her clothes to reveal the soft dark skin hiding under it. Of course, she wears a black bra. She unclips it and casts it to the side. Letting her breasts free of their restraints. Trilla can't help but chuckle remembering the Jedi who fell to her. Not though combat, but by her breaking their will with her body. She runs her hands over her breasts and gives them a squeeze. “Mmmmm” she moans, biting her lip imagining what she's going to do to the two lovebirds. She finally brings her hands down to her hips. Hooking her panties with her fingers and slides them down. She bends over as they get past her thighs and when they reach her feet she steps out of them and kicks over where her bra lays.

Trilla runs her fingers over her lower lips. Feeling the wetness leak out. The anticipation was killing her. It had been too long since she fucked a Jedi. She brings her fingers to her mouth and she slowly licks them savouring as she tastes herself.

She chuckled as she imagined her ‘relieving’ cal of his information. Trilla checks the camera.

“If we get out of this… I want to be more than friends” Merrin admits to cal.

Trilla grins. She knew it, they left themselves open to her and she was going to take full advantage.

Trilla opened the door and both Cal and Merrin stopped to look at the gorgeous naked women who stood before them without shame. “Well, well, well... what do we have here?” The Sister laughs as she walks towards Cal. Her grin is wide and sinister but sexy. It's only reinforced as she knows both Cal and Merrin cannot take their eyes off her body.

Trilla walks over to Cal, swaying her hips. Giving Merrin a great view of her ass. She presses herself against cal. Her bare breasts pressed up against him. Trilla looked at Cal. He was stunned like a Lothcat in the headlights. He had no idea what was going on. The Sister starts undoing Cal's belt, unbuttoning and pulling off his clothes. Trilla chuckles as Cal tries to resist but there is nothing he can do to stop her. He’s completely restrained and at her mercy. Just where she wanted him.

Trilla finally reveals Cal's muscular scared chest. She runs her fingers over his body exploring it. She tries to plant a kiss on his lips but he faces away from her, resisting her in what little way he can.

Trilla yanks down his trousers leaving the young Jedi almost completely naked. As the fabric slides down from his hips Cal's huge hard cock flops out. Trilla is very surprised she hasn’t seen a cock this big in a long time. “Wow… Did I do that?” she teases with a grin “It's bigger than I expected” she taunts “the other Jedi, weren't as…gifted” Trilla adds sexually charged breaths as she speaks. Seducing the helpless captive. She looks down and sees Cal's cock. Twitching, begging for attention.

“It's not yours” Cal tries to resist. Showing a pointless act of defiance. They both know there isn't anything he can do to stop her.

Trilla spits in her hand lubricating her hand. She grins as her hand moves down to his cock and her fingers slowly enclose around it tightly. “It is now” she starts rubbing Cal's cock, jerking him off. Cal's groans, desperately trying to suppress them, his eyes slowly linger behind Trilla but she’s not having any of it and she forcefully grabs his face making him look at her.

“You should give in” Trilla rubs harder twisting her wrist for extra friction “stop pretending you don’t like this. You’re not the first Jedi I’ve done this to. They all give in… and I reward them by allowing them to Cum in my tight little pussy”

A groan escapes Cal's mouth but he still manages to hold back the waves Trilla is gifting him.“This won’t make me do what you want, you’ll never get those kids” he continues to resist her. Which makes her a little angry. Not that she shows it.

“all the Jedi denied me at first. You won’t be any different” she scowls Trilla slowly starts sliding down his body. Resting on her knees with his cock in front of her face. She looks up and the scowl turns into a cheeky evil grin and she looks into his eyes. Her free hand slides up her ribs to her breast. she rubs it trapping her nipple between her fingers. Trilla releases a breathily moan of pleasure as she’s starting to feel the desire to relieve herself. She can feel the heat building up between her legs. Her hand slithers back down her body until it reaches her crotch. She rubs her finger against it again, feeling how wet she is. She imagines what she’s going to do and it only makes her more excited, her fluids are leaking down her thighs just at the idea. She rubs her sex a little and brings her fingers back up, covered with her own juices. She continues to look Cal in the eyes as she sucks them off her fingers. “Mmmmmm” she moans and teases, enjoying her own flavour. She can’t help but widen her grin when she feels Cal's cock twitch under her hand as a reaction to her efforts.

“I wonder how you taste” she starts licking Cals cock head. Circling it with her tongue. Teasing him before enclosing her lips around the head. Carefully sucking on it.

Cals groans get stronger and Trilla can feel the conflict within him as her magical mouth sucks his cock. Her hand slip down her body, her other still jerking while her lips get deeper and deeper down his length. This time she slides two fingers inside her wet cunt and Trilla can’t help but release a muffled moan into Cals cock.

Trilla sucks harder forcing more moans to escape Cal's throat. The conflict within Cal gets stronger. It doesn’t take someone with the force to know that. Trilla knows he wants nothing more than to shoot his hot load down her throat.

Trillas hand movement speeds up and she fucks herself hard with her fingers. She knows both Cal and Merrin can hear the noises her pussy is making, and that just adds to the tease.

Trilla knows Cal is getting close. As much as she wants to keep sucking she has to stop. She releases his cock and slowly slides her lips off it. She watches Cal Groan and struggles, frustrated at the sudden urge to regain the pleasure he was losing. She knew he wanted to cum more badly than ever. He’d do anything for her.

Trial removes her wet fingers from her soaked cunt and offers her juices to cal. To her surprise, he continued to resist. At this point most Jedi were her playthings, doing anything as long as they felt the pleasure gifted by the Second Sister. She shrugged and wiped her own fluid on her breasts giving them an extra shine.

In Trillas experience, most Jedi fell because of their ignorance towards the pleasures they denied themselves. Once the Second Sister overwhelmed them with what they had been missing, when she suddenly took it away they would do almost anything for her. “Beg, and maybe I’ll let you cum, you’d like that. Wouldn’t you Cal?” She laughed rubbing her own breasts. Moaning not out of displays of her own pleasure, but to further tease cal “Mmmmmmmm”

Cal manages to pull himself together. He looks at Trilla directly in the eyes and it tells her everything she needs to know. He’s not giving up those children.

Trilla chuckled and started walking away finding Cal's resistance to her amusing. She stopped winking at Merrin who seemed to look away from her out of embarrassment. Trilla belt over, showing off her ass to Cal and squeezing her breast for Merrin. Her hands slide down her body as she looks over her shoulder back at Cal “it’s useless to resist me, I know you want to cum inside me” she shakes her ass for Cal, his eyes seemingly glued to it. Trillas glistening pussy continues to leak creating a river down her thighs making them shine in the light. She knows Cal desperately wants to shove his cock in it.

“You have no power here” Trilla spanks herself making her ass jiggle “No matter what you do, I will get the Holocron” she sighs, “the only thing you can do is decide if you will benefit from it or not” she teases Cal doesn’t respond he just keeps staring and breathing heavy.

“if you tell me, then I’ll remove the restraints and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, you can pound my tight wet pussy all you want” Trilla lies, she’s never going to give him control, but she will let him cum inside her. She turns her beautiful face towards Merrin “or maybe your girlfriend could…”

Suddenly Trillas eyes widen as she’s nearly knocked over and she’s filled with a sudden burst of pleasure she can’t control “UHHHH!!” A powerful moan escapes her lips “Fuck!” She moans again, the burst of pleasure slowly retreating leaving Trilla confused about what just happened “UHHHHH!!!” She tenses up feeling the burst of pleasure surge through her pussy like it just got railed by a Zabrak. Trilla falls onto her knees, she looks behind her, the sexy grin gone and replaced with an angry scowl. She wasn’t messing around anymore.

She realises Cal is using the force to pleasure her. Some kind of revenge to get at her after he edged him. She couldn’t allow him to gain some sense of control. She didn’t say anything. She got up grunting, almost growling. She ran into a sprint and jumped up into the air. Raising her leg up. She saw the look on Cal's face as if he had just poked the Nexu and now she was going to kill him for it. He looked away and closed his eyes as the naked assassin closed the distance.

Suddenly the room was filled with both of their moans. “UHHHHHH!” The Second Sisters was the loudest. She underestimated his cock and she just leaped onto his full length with impaling her tight pussy great force.. After his loud groan can looked at the boot resting next to face as the Second Sister practically does the splits on him, her body pressed against his as his cock was jammed deep inside her.

Trilla tries to recover as fast as she can from the intense pleasure she’d just been overwhelmed with. She would never let it stop her from achieving her goal. “That’s better” she retains her grin and slides herself up and down Cal's length moaning “fuck that’s big” as she holds onto his bare chest. It had been too long since she had a good cock.

Cal loses any kind of restraint to his moans and groans and just lets them escape into the air. Trilla knows her wet cunt is squeezing his cock hard, and he’s never experienced a pleasure remotely like this. She keeps moaning, enjoying every second of it. Too bad she can’t let him cum inside her yet.

Trilla moans louder into the air expressing her pleasure as she thrusts herself onto the Jedis cock. She feels it deep inside her, stretching her to her limits. She feels Cal starting to climax again and she musters whatever self-control she can pull herself off Cal's cock, she breathes heavily as the pleasure sinks away from her body, being replaced with desperation and frustrated.

She hears Cal growl and groans. He grits his teeth and grips his fists. He struggles filled with even more frustration and desperation now his orgasm has been denied twice.

Trilla grins hoping this was the final push he needed. If he wouldn’t cooperate there were other options to ‘relieve’ herself. There is a sexy Nightsister in the room.”Ready to submit to me Jedi?”

Cal breathes heavy and deeply. He manages to pull one last defiant act. “I...Will never...agh!... submit to you!”

Trilla hides her further frustration with a grin. She would have to push him later, now she needed to cum “well… if you don’t want to have fun… maybe your girlfriend will be more cooperative”

Cal suddenly pulls on his restraints again “No! Leave her alone!”

Merrin gasps as she realises she’s now the centre of attention. Trilla walks over to Merrin forcing a kiss onto her as she pressed their bodies together. Merrin is surprised at first, she’s stunned by the beautiful woman forcing herself on her, but as she gains her senses she begins to struggle.

Trilla breaks the kiss and undoes her restraints. Trilla steps back as Merrin falls to the ground. “Stand up” Trilla orders

Merrin stands up and instantly tries to punch Trilla. It’s quickly caught, and Merrin retrieves a hard slap across the face making her fall down the ground again “Ugh!” She moans.

Trilla laughs at the pathetic attempt. Even naked Second Sister is not defenceless. “Stand up” Trilla orders again. Merrin straightens her hair and stands up. This time without resistance. “Did you enjoy watching me fuck your boyfriend?”

Merrin doesn’t respond. She continues to scowl at her.

Trilla cups Merrins beautiful pale face. Her finger trailing over her facial markings. “Strip” Trilla orders, her hand slipping away from her face and back to her side.

Merrin reluctantly obeys. She runs her hands over her robes and they disappear in green mist and dissipate into the air. Merrin doesn’t do anything to cover herself. She doesn’t act ashamed or embarrassed and Trilla admits that why should she be. It’s gorgeous.

Trilla takes in the sight of the beautiful naked Nightsister. Her eyes scanned up and down her pale body paying special attention to her breasts. She feels a strong urge to plant her face between them, but she has other plans. She wanted some action to make Cal jealous, but more importantly for her, she wanted to cum. Her wet pussy demands attention after having its orgasm forcibly taken away.

Trilla runs her hand over Merrin's breast, giving it a light squeeze to no reaction, just the continued scowl Merrins been giving her. Trilla senses she’s hiding something. She runs her hand down to Merrins pussy to find a river flowing down her pale thighs. Trillas grin returns. “You’re very excited, you almost had me fooled with that act” she presses her tits against Merrins. Trilla wasn’t ashamed hers were a little smaller. She knew she was better than her in every other way.

“You know… I haven’t fucked a woman since I interrogated the Ex Jedi slut Barriss Offee. By the end she was begging for my touch like you will be” Trilla slides her fingers inside Merrin.

Merrin flinches and bucks a little but she manages to keep up the scowl. Trilla was just going to have to try a little harder to break her. “You know. I heard you Nightsisters were kinky. You fuck big muscular Zabrak men...must be pretty hot… bet they aren’t as big as Cal, but maybe they pound harder” Trilla forces another kiss on Merrin's lips and she can feel Merrins want to return it. She starts sliding her fingers in and out of Merrins sweet cunt.

Merrin restrains a moan “you know nothing about me” her act weakens

“I also heard night sisters like to sleep with each other… don’t think I didn’t see you staring at my tits. I know a lot of people find them hard to resist.” she withdraws her fingers from Merrin's cunt. They are dripping with her wetness. She offers them to Merrin “ you ever tasted yourself?” Merin shakes her head and refuses. Trilla decides to slowly lick them tasting her preys fluids. “You taste good witch”

As Merrin watches Trilla lick her juices she scowls “You’re such a slut” Merrin scowled. Her act returning once again.

“Come now. One girl to another I saw you looking at me… you have a great body too. we are both just as wet as each other…. now lick my pussy”

Merrin growls but stays silent after that and chooses to look away. Not doing what she’s told.

Trilla sighs and reaches out her arm behind her and starts choking Cal.  
Cal starts coughing behind them

Merrin's eyes shoot open “Stop! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!”

Trilla stops and grins. She kisses Merrin again. Merrin has no choice but to return it. Trilla feels Merrins arms enclosed around her, pulling their bodies together tightly. “Lick my cunt” Trilla orders.

Merrin pauses for a few moments, seemingly deciding on what to do, but she lets go of Trilla slowly kneels down in front of her. By her hesitation, Trilla guesses she's just inexperienced, but she doesn't care. She just wants a release.

Merrin finally starts lapping at Trillas wet pussy lips, but the inquisitor isn't satisfied. Trilla sinks her hands behind Merrin's head, intertwining with her hair. She forces Merrin into her crotch and Merrin slides her tongue inside Trillas slit and she eats her out.

Trilla moans at the pleasure she's been desperate for “UHhhhhH! Fuck!” Trillas juices leak out all over Merrin's face. Dripping down her body.

As Trilla moans she notices Merrin muffling something into her cunt. She stops for a moment thinking its strange, but she's not going to complain because the vibrations feel great. “MmmmM!” Trilla bites her lip. She rubs her breast with her free hand and she bites her lip. As Trilla decides to ignore the muffled words she realises Merrin has her hands hidden behind her back and there is a green glow emanating from behind her. “W… what are you?” Trilla manages to spurt out before she practically screams “UHhhHHHH!!!”

Trilla is overwhelmed by the most intense pleasure surging through her body from her cunt. She looks down at Merrin wondering what the hell just happened. Was she doing that? Merrin seemed to be almost grinning at she looked up at Trilla and Trilla didn't understand why the pleasure became so intense. Without realising Trilla was uncontrollably forcing Merrin into her pussy harder and she was desperately grinding herself against her for more pleasure. “Fuck!!” Trilla tenses up. Her breathing becomes very heavy and she loses control of everything. She didn't care about the kids, the Holocron or anything else. She only cared about her upcoming orgasm. Trilla keeps moaning loudly into the air. She couldn't stop herself. She knew something was wrong but this felt so right.

“What did you do to me!?!” the words finally escape Trillas lips

Merrin moves her head away from Trillas cunt to finally speak “Revenge!” she shoves her fingers hard into Trilla, thrusting them in and out.

Trilla can’t describe the experience. It's far too overwhelming. Her mind draws constant blanks on what's happening. Trilla suddenly screams as the orgasm washed over her. She squirts all over Merrin. Desperately holding into her for support as she’s overwhelmed by this new intense pleasure. “Witch!!”

Merrin takes advantage as she pushes Trilla over.

Trilla falls hitting the ground hard. “Ugh!” But she's still moaning and twitching. Juices still squirting from her pussy joining the puddle on the floor.

Merrin laughs. Her face and body are covered with Trillas fluids. She wipes a little off her breast and licks it off her finger “Foolish bitch” Trilla watches Merrin walk away. Reaching for her “P… Please...” she begs. Merrin continues to laugh as she walks to Cal. Kissing him lovingly and deeply, their bodies interlock with a loving embrace. When they release each other Trilla sees Cal's cock again. His hard long length is insanely desperate for release after the whole experience.

Merrin grins at call and slowly slides down his body and she sucks his cock. Cal groans. Trilla feels her pussy screaming in desperation for more pleasure. She starts thrusting her fingers inside herself as she watches Merrin suck off Cal.

Merrin moans into Cal's cock as she fingers herself too. She goes deep onto him, deep throating him, not even gagging at the experience. Cal is groaning wildly as he is finally receiving the pleasure he's been so desperate for.

Trilla watches and feels jealous of the passion between them, something shes never had. She can’t help but imagine someone else fingering her, someone kissing her as they love her. The sounds she's making seem to become all she can hear. Cal's groans and Merrin's sloppy sounds seem to be blocked out. Replaced by her own desperate moans for pleasure and the squelching sound her wet cunt is making as she thrusts her fingers into her sex racing for her orgasm.

Trilla fingers herself harder and harder for what feels like an eternity until finally reaches her Orgasm again. She thrusts her fingers in one last time and “UHhhHHH!!” she screams and squirts adding to the mess of her own fluids she's laying in. After her intense orgasm, she's still not satisfied and she starts fingering herself again looking for another orgasm. Cal groans loudly. Trilla watches him finally cum a huge load down Merrin's throat.

Merrin pulls away and grins wipes away some of the cum that spilt out of her mouth and licks it up not wasting a drop. Merrin and Cal kiss again, she finally undoes his restraints and sets him free. “After we get that Holocron. We are going back to the mantis and having the hottest sex in the galaxy” she grins. Merrin runs her hands over her body and a green mist appears again. This time covering her with her clothes rather than removing them.

Cal starts to get dressed and looks at Trilla laying on the ground. Trilla looks back, rolling over in a puddle of her own fluids giving her body a mouth-watering wet shine. Trilla keeps desperately fingering herself. A horny mess looking to fulfil her immediate desires of endless orgasm, moaning like a common Twi’lek whore.

“What did you do to her?” Cal asks. Unable to take his eyes off the hot messy plunging her fingers into herself over and over again.

“A simple spell, my sisters used to use it on the Zabrak males, I thought it may work on her too” she wipes Trillas juices off her face.

“How long is she going to be like that?” Cal turns to Merrin

“I don’t know. Maybe a few hours… maybe the whole day” Merrin chuckles enjoying her own handiwork. Trilla can’t even focus on the words anymore as she reaches yet another orgasm “UHhhHHH!!!!” She cums again, squirting so hard managing to climb up the wall.

“Imagine when her troops find her like this” Cal chuckles

Merrin laughs “that will be interesting” she cocks her hips giving Cal a final kiss before they both leave.

Trilla is left alone in the darkroom. Plugging her fingers into herself. A hot moaning slutty mess unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure she's so desperately chasing.


	5. Chapter 4 - Spark of Passion [sex] (Jan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, this isnt another Rewrite. Its Chapter 4! Things continue to get steamy and even more intense

Jan walks through the corridor of the Star destroyer carrying a datapad. Heading to the interrogation chamber. She hated being relegated to a messenger. A trained stormtrooper under the command of the Second Sister. It felt like she was being wasted. There was so much more she could do. 

Jan walks into the observation room for the interrogation chamber. She is surprised to see the prisoner's belongings gone. Only a stack of clothes remain. She shrugs it off and knocks on the door to the interrogation chamber. She waits. No answer. “Sir?” She knocks again.

Jan finally steps inside the chamber and is surprised by what she sees. A woman on the floor of the chamber furiously masturbating. Laying in a puddle of her own juices. A total wet mess. Covered in her own fluids as she rolls around in it, giving her skin a certain shine.

Jan looks around the room. No prisoners. The only object in the room is the Second Sisters helmet lying on the ground and it suddenly clicks in her head. “S… sir?” She walks towards the hot moaning mess laying on the floor. Jan can’t seem to take her eyes off. She feels her crotch tingle and her nipples harden under her armour.

Jan takes her own helmet off. Dropping it on the ground. She straightens her short red hair. Trying to get rid of the mess the helmet makes of it. She kneels down in front of the naked woman. She doesn’t seem to react to her presence at all. Jan moves closer looking at her pussy as its being plunged into over and over again constantly. Jan looks up as she hears The Second Sister moans loudly. She’s about to look down when suddenly she’s met by a stream of liquid in her face. She falls backwards surprised and watches the sister continue to moan and squirt, bucking her hips as she plunged her fingers inside herself sending her juices across the room.

When the orgasm finally stops Jan starts to get closer to her again. This time she is surprised when The Second Sister looks directly at her. It makes her heart skip and she gets a little scared after seeing this woman kill people with powers beyond her own understanding. She felt like she wanted to run away. Far away from this dangerous woman, but she wanted to stay. The danger somehow made everything more exciting.

Jan flinches as she watches The Second Sister raise her hand. She expects some kind of pain, some kind of punishment for catching her in this lewd act but nothing happens. She realises she’s not raising her hand to punish her. She’s raising her hand to offer Jan her fluids. “Is… this for me sir?” She doesn’t get a response and assumes she judged correctly. She gets closer to the wet mess on the floor and starts sucking on the soaked hand of one of the most powerful women in the galaxy.

Jan loves the taste of pussy, but this tastes different than most. Usually, most women can taste a little salty, it’s far from a bad taste. But this tastes ... sweet? She looks puzzled and realises The Second Sister is still looking at her.

Jan desires the naked woman. She can’t take her eyes off her body. Jan is considered to be the Squads slut. She’s a highly trained killer but she can’t help but enjoy some wet pussy and some good hard cock. This situation something she can’t help but be attracted to. It mixes the danger she loves so much with her work as a soldier, and her slutty past time of sleeping around with almost anyone.

Jan ignores what her brain is telling her and she starts undressing. Thinking with her cunt. She starts undressing, forgetting the whole reason she’s here is to deliver a message on a datapad. She throws it behind herself along with the rest of the armour she's stripping off until she's left with nothing. Standing as naked as the wet moaning mess on the floor.

The Second Sister is still looking right at her, her eyes full of lust and desire. Jan crawls between The Sister's legs again. This time she grabs her hand stopping The Sister from fingering herself.

The women’s eyes widen, almost begging as she keeps trying to slide her fingers back into furiously masturbating again “p… please…” The Sister manages to spurt out.

Jan has never heard her boss sound so… weak and submissive. For a second she wondered if maybe this wasn’t her boss. Maybe it was just one of the prisoners and The Sister just left her helmet in here. “It’s okay” Jan smiles trying to calm the begging woman “What’s your name?” Jan asks. 

“T...Trilla” she manages to say again. Her breaths short and heavy, panting. Her quick heavy breaths making her breasts rise and fall over and over again in quick motions jiggling a little. 

This doesn’t escape Jans's eyes. It just makes her crotch tingle more wanting attention, but that can wait. She’s not desperate just yet. Jan realises her question was quite pointless. She wouldn’t be able to confirm if Trilla was the Second Sister because she doesn’t know her name. She internally rolls her eyes at herself feeling a little stupid. “Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman” she flirts and Trilla blushes, making Jan continue to wonder if this was the powerful, strong and dominant woman under the mask of the Dominate, powerful woman.

“My names Jan” she smiles and pushes Trillas hand far away from her cunt. Trillas hips start to buck and grind the air, desperate for attention trying to rub against anything. Jan can’t help but giggle finding this very cute. She spreads Trillas slim muscular legs and dives deeper between them until she reaches Trillas drenched cunt. The source of the wetness covering the floor and Trillas body. Jan had no idea a girl could squirt this much.

Jan finally slid her tongue up and down the length of Trillas drenched slit. Enjoying the taste and Trilla moans lightly her head resting back in the puddle as her frustrated desperation start to get released again, flowing out of her as the pleasure slowly returns to take its place. 

Jan dives her tongue in. Trilla moans like she’s never been tongued before. Like this is the first pleasure she’s ever felt. she’s never had a woman react to a little tongue this way before. Not that she didn’t enjoy the moans, but so much of this situation didn’t make sense to her, but she didn’t care. There was a sexy woman, possibly her boss, wet, moaning, covered in her own fluids desperately wanting orgasm. Sense and logic would maybe return later. Now she wanted Trilla just as much as Trilla wanted pleasure and orgasm.

Trilla would moan and squirm, trying to rub her pussy against Jan for any kind of extra pleasure. One of her hand roughly rubs her own breast while the other intertwines with Jans red hair. “F… Fuck!” Trilla moans.

Jan tongue slowly slides out of Trillas pussy and she gives her clit a quick suck before retreating back. She was going to pull out the big guns. 

Trilla looks disappointed as she stops receiving the pleasure she desperately wants. Trilla groans in frustration but that is soon replaced by her loud moans into the air.

Jan presses the palm of her hand against Trillas wet pussy. She presses down hard quickly rubbing hard in a circular motion. Her hand moves so fast it’s almost a blur. She’s pulled this trick out on many girls and she’s never seen it fail.

Trillas hips start bucking and shaking as her breasts raise up into the air with the rest of her chest “AHHHHH!” She moans overwhelmed by Jans impressive skill.

“UHHHHHHHH!” Trilla moans again even louder as she’s forced into her orgasm. Her hips bucked and she squirts all over Jans's hand.

Jan enjoyed watching Trilla squirm but she’s confused why she came that fast. She’s never been with anyone in bed that came that quickly. Jan pushed it aside again. Something to think about later.

“You’ve had more than your fair share of orgasms… now I want mine” she climbs up Trillas body, planting kisses as she travels. She’s surprised when Trilla grabs hold of her forcing her into a deep passionate kiss. Trilla seemed to really want this and Jan didn't object enjoying the snog. Jan felt kinda strange at the kiss. Almost as if something was entering her through her mouth and it wasn’t Trillas tongue. Starting with her mouth everything started to tingle almost spreading throughout her naked body from there and her desire became stronger, not overwhelming but it made her more desperate.

Jan finally breaks the kiss and They both look into each other’s eyes with a lusty grin. Jan presses their bodies together. Their breasts squeeze into each other and Jan rubs her knee in Trillas cunt.

Trilla would continue to moan enjoying the enhanced sensations and lust. Jan feels her own slit begging for attention and she climbs up Trillas body and kneels over her mouth. Her wetness leaking making her pussy glisten like a juicy fruit begging to be dug into. She lowers her cunt onto Trillas face and starts grinding against it, rubbing her wetness all over her.

Trilla plunges her fingers back in her own cunt. Thrusting them deep inside her masturbating furiously again. She moans into Jans pussy and starts eating her out.

“Fuck!” Jan moans feeling Trillas tongue lick deep inside her, filling her body with pleasure. “Mmmmm! Don’t stop!” Jan starts grinding a little harder. “You really know what you’re doing down there!” She runs her fingers through Trillas black hair. Trillas moans only make the sex feel more intense as the vibrations channel straight through Jans sensitive wet pussy lips.

Jan instinctively leans back resting her head looking up at the ceiling as she tries to not be overwhelmed by all of the sensations surging through her. She nearly loses her balance almost falling backwards but she grabs tightly onto Trillas face to stop herself and regain her balance. “UHHHHHH!” She moans louder as she accidentally pushes Trilla's face deeper into her cunt. Jan grinds harder and faster filling the air with her lustful moans. Her own breaths getting faster and heavier trying to chase her orgasm.

Jan couldn’t tell what was making this all feel so much better than she ever had before. She never usually got this close to her orgasm this fast before. She suspected maybe it was the danger of possibly fucking her powerful boss or maybe Trilla was just really good at licking pussy.

Jan felt her orgasm get closer “Keep Going!” Her breasts rise and fall fast with her heavy audible breathily moans “I’m going to Cum!” She desperately grinds trying to reach that climax she wanted so badly. “Uhhh! Uhhhh! Uhhhhh!” Her moans get louder and so does Trillas. Trillas moans are muffled by Jans cunt adding to the pleasure she’s already feeling 

“Ohhhh Fuck!! UHHHHHHHHHHH!” Jan screams at her intense orgasm her back curving upwards pushing her breasts into the air as she struggles to control herself. Jan can’t hear anything, she can’t even feel anything other than the pleasure that’s flooding her mind. Her body shakes and spasms. Her hips bucking intensely.

Jan doesn’t know how long her orgasm was, it felt like an eternity. As the pleasure left her body Jan fell back limp and rolls off her lover and into the puddle of wetness covering the floor around them. Covering Jans body with Trillas pussy fluids. When Jan finally looks up she sees more liquid dripping off the walls. Trilla must have cum as well. She grins at that. Jan looks down at her own body. Drenched with Trillas wetness. She rubs it in, enjoying the glistening shine it gives her body and enjoying the feel of the liquids against her skin.

Jan finally sits up and looks at Trilla. She’s laying limp after her own orgasm. She’s no longer fingering herself anymore. She’s just laying there breathing heavily, Jan realises that she squirts hard all over Trillas face leaving a huge mess. She never knew she could squirt that much. Jan crawls over Trilla giving her a huge sloppy kiss. She’s confused when it’s not returned. Like kissing a sex doll. She opens her eyes and she sees Trillas lustful eyes have turned into a furious glare that suddenly strikes fear into Jan's heart. She’s absolutely terrified. She has no doubt left in her mind that this is indeed The Second Sister.

“S...Sir?” Jan manages to spurt out amongst her fear. She wants to run, to get away from this woman, but she knows there is no escape from an Inquisitor. “S...Sir?” She repeats. Suddenly she can’t breathe, feeling a powerful naked wet hand grab her throat. Jan tries to pull away. She tries to struggle. She tries to breathe, but it’s completely useless. She grabs Trillas hand trying to pull it off her neck but it’s no use. Jan is now far past terrified. She has no idea why this is happening. None of this makes any sense to her. 

Suddenly Jan is thrown halfway across the room. She slams against the wall “UGH!” She groans in pain, Jan still grasps at her throat. Even though Trillas hand is no longer around her throat she struggles to breathe. She looks down and she’s being held in the air by some kind of force. Jan looks up and she sees Trillas furious, outraged eyes. Trilla keeps one handheld up towards Jan while the other reaches outside the room. Trillas blade rushes to her and lands in her hand.

“Where Are The Prisoners!?!” Trilla Yells, her voice full of anger. She actives her blade giving her glistening wet body a terrifying red glow.

Jan is suddenly able to breathe and she desperately tries to take in as much air as possible “I… I don’t know… I… I just found you naked on the floor… you were...Agh!!” She’s cut off as she’s unable to breathe again

“So You Decided To Fuck Me!?!” 

“You… I thought you wanted it… you didn’t stop me… you even kissed me…” Jan almost begs, fearing for her life.

Trilla hesitates for a second. She turns off her blade and reaches out to call her helmet to her. Without even looking back at Jan.

Jan rubs her bruised throat watching The Sister leave. She has no idea what happened. She looks down at her drenched naked body and realises she’s still wet and she has no idea why. She didn’t enjoy being choked or thrown around… it should have ruined the mood but yet her pussy is still leaking fluids wanting attention. Jan decides to quickly get up put her armour back on and leave. She knows a few people who will be more than happy to relive what’s left of her hormones.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT MERRIN AND CAL! [sex] (CAL POV)


	6. Chapter 5: The Jedi and The Nightsister [SEX] (Cal POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Merrin Share a nice Moment together before getting Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long I had written a large portion of chapter 5 and I planned out the next few chapters but I kinda forgot about the story. 
> 
> Those of you who begged me to continue. Here Ya Go!

Cal lay in his makeshift bed. Staring up at the dull ceiling he couldn’t help but wonder if what he did was right. The vision he was shown made him certain that he wasn’t supposed to rebuild the Jedi Order, but maybe someone else could have. Maybe he was supposed to keep the holocron safe for someone else. 

Cal rolled onto his side, facing the wall beside his bed. He closed his eyes trying to think. Maybe it was too late since the holocron was nothing more than burnt broken shards. Cal didn’t know where to go next or what to do. The road he had taken had seemed to come to an end and it felt like it was for nothing. Maybe it wasn’t all for nothing. He had friends, a ship, his powers and training. Even if the holocron was a bust the journey there had changed him for the better.

Cal feels a soft hand run down his arm interrupting his thoughts. He didn’t need to ask who it was. He knew. Cal couldn’t help but smile opening his eyes. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Merrin as she sat on the side of his bed. Her face was almost glowing from her subtle caring smile. He didn’t think nightsisters could smile before he met Merrin, her smile always made Cal feel relaxed. His anxieties seemed to melt away around her being replaced with warmth.

“Cere offered to drop me off at a place of my choosing” Cal watched Merrins hand retract from his arm, resting at her side. “But I thought I would stay a little while. Are you okay?”

Cal nods, shifting his body so his legs dangled off the bed. He pulled himself up so he sat next to Merrin “I was just thinking about the holocron”

“You did the right thing. Those children would have been hunted by the empire for the rest of their lives. This life of ours didn’t something we should force onto children”

“They will always be hunted by the empire…” he sighs and feels Merrins hand on his shoulder. He looks to her and sees her smile has grown. 

Cal smirked a little “I didn’t know nightsisters could smile” he jests trying to lighten the mood of the conversation 

“It’s been known to happen on occasion” merrin cocks her head with an audible giggle “maybe we should talk about what happened… before…”

“You mean on the Star destroyer?” Cal thinks back to what happened

Her cheeks flush and she nods her head “when we confess our love… when the sister stripped us naked and tried to have her way with us. When we kissed and I sucked your hard cock”

“maybe we should finally talk about that” Cal chuckles his cock getting a little hard thinking about it.

Cal then realises Merrin is sliding herself onto his lap. Her clothed ass cheeks pressing against his boner. He can hear her restrain her giggle. She starts spinning around on his lap to face him. Her flexible leg bends upwards to get around his body until her thighs rest against his hips. Her arms wrap and rest around Cals neck. “I never thought I’d fall for a Jedi…” 

Cal can’t help but smile “I never thought I would fall for a sexy nightsister” Cal’s hands rest on her hips holding her close.

Merrin presses her soft grey lips against his and they slowly fall backwards onto the bed. The kiss starts to become more hungry and more passionate. Merrin starts to grind against Cals cock making it harder. Merrin finally breaks the kiss which confuses Cal. He looks up and Merrin is getting off of him. She walks a few steps away before rubbing her hands over her body. Her clothes disappear into a fine green mist leaving her pale body naked. She looks over her shoulder at Cal grinning. She shakes her own ass just to tease him.

Cal gets up from his bed and strips down naked. Throwing his clothes far out of reach. He walks up behind Merrin and presses his cock between her ass cheeks. He reaches around groping her mouth watering breasts. He grinds his cock against her ass and rubs her breasts in circular motions.

Cal hears a breathy moan escape Merrins lips “uhhhhhh” one of his hands slides down her body to her crotch. He slides his hand between her legs and feels the wetness leaking down her thighs

“wet already?” Cal chuckles sliding one finger to explore the lips of her pussy.

Merrin giggles ”my pussy has been begging since the Star destroyer” she breathes heavily with anticipation waiting for her cunt to be penetrated by Cals fingers.

Cal whispers in her ear ”what was that thing you did to Trilla?” 

Merrins Heavy breaths become lighter and she turns her head to look at Cal “you mean the mating spell?” Merrin cocked her brow. “It was used to increase the sensations, desires and endurance of whoever it was cast on. We mostly used it on the brothers. They became much more controllable when they were overwhelmed with pleasure and the endurance meant we could fuck them for as long as we wanted. it can also be spread through body fluids to a lesser effect. It’s actually why I have been wet for so long” Merrin started to grind her ass against Cals cock wanting the pleasure she’s been patiently waiting for.

Cal groans “Could you maybe use this spell on me?” He asked

“I could… as long as you fuck me” Merrin grinned and turned around presenting her naked body to Cal. She seemed to be losing her patience. Her wetness leaks down her thighs. She starts chanting. Her hans glow and Cal starts feeling strange.

Cal's mind starts to feel clouded and his cock hardens more. More than he thought possible. Almost painful. He felt his cock burning and begging.

Cal forcefully bends Merrin over. Thrusting his cock down her dripping wet cunt.

“UHhhhH!” Merrin moans out loud holding her hands out against the wall to stop her from being pushed over “Cal!” she moans.

Cal keeps thrusting into her wet pussy over and over again. He leans over her back strangely starting to feel tired. Cal didn't think much of it as he only focused on the pleasure filling his body. It felt amazing. Merrins pussy felt amazing. Cal reaches around groping Merrins breasts. 

“Cal! Cum Inside Me!” Merrin moans

“UghH!” Cal can feel her pussy tighten around his cock driving him over the edge. With one final thrust they scream in absolute pleasure as Cal shoots his load deep inside Merrin. 

“UHHHHHH!!!!” Merrins orgasm is loud. 

Cal pulls out, stumbling backward and falls onto his bed. He has no idea why he feels so tired. He looks down and sees his cock is still hard and dying to be buried back inside Merrin.

Merrin walks over to Cal, climbing ontop of him. Her wet cum filled pussy pressed against his cock again as she grinds it up and down. Merrin leans in kissing Cal Lovingly and Deeply. 

For a moment Cal forgets all about pounding her as he's lost in her kiss. 

Merrin breaks the kiss and slowly slides Cal back inside her again. “UHhhh!” she moans as his cock fills her. Merrin starts riding Cals cock up and down over and over. She slowly gains speed.

“Just like the inquisitor you will slowly be overwhelmed by pleasure until there is nothing left inside” Merrin grins chuckling to herself “Well until the spell wears off, but until then enjoy the ride Cal” she kisses him again as she thrusts herself onto his cock over and over again for hours. 

Orgasm after orgasm Cal keeps cumming deep inside Merrin. Cal slowly lost his mind to the white hot pleasure filling his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Its shorter than the last one. I do have the next 3 chapters planned out and they have a lot of sexy sex in them so hopefully staytuned and I can see about finally writing them and finishing this story.
> 
> Next! Trilla/Jan (OC) F/F (Jan POV)


End file.
